DoubleBladed
by Amme Moto
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy have beaten everyone. Meleficent, Hook, even Ansem. In the meantime, they locked the lock to all worlds with the Keyblade. But, when they closed the door, d’you think they realized all the chaos they set loose? D’you even know?
1. Prologue

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. So don't kill me if this is bad. The first chapter might be short though....

Title: Double-Bladed.

Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy have beaten everyone. Meleficent, Hook, even Ansem. In the meantime, they locked the lock to all worlds with the Keyblade. But, when they closed the door, d'you think they realized all the chaos they set loose? D'_you_ even know!? I thought so! Also, what happens when Kairi finds another-- WAIT! I can't tell you that! You wanna know? Then read this fic now!

((A/N: I won't get this word for word, because I didn't have the game in front of me when I typed this, but it's close enough. And this is MY version (sort of) of how this should have ended.))

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, though that would be totally AWESOME!

CHAPTER ONE: Prologue

"Ars, Arcanum!" Sora shouted as he mauled Ansem with his Keyblade. Ansem avoided the attack by having his guardian step in front of him and take the blow. The guardian had this ability that it could instantly attack any one that just hit it. It fired a powerful attack at Sora, nearly depleting his life.

"Gah!" Sora puffed. His body hovered in the air as he took a breath. He was too tired to use magic, and he was out of items to use. All he could do was hope for help.

It came.

"Sora!" Donald yelled as he threw a green bottle up into the air. Sora glided towards the bottle and drank the contents all up. He suddenly felt rejuvenated. His magic was back too.

"Ha, see if you can beat this: Keyblade-Master!" The over-sized Ansem spat. He threw little pink balls at Sora. Sora knew what they were. He had been hit by them before.

"Don't give up!" Goofy called. He glided to the pink balls and hit them with the all-powerful shield we got from Merlin. They immediately blew up, shocking Goofy.

_Ha,_ Sora thought. _No wonder his name is Goofy...._

There were those pink annoying balls coming towards Sora. He flew away from them, also dodging the missiles that Ansem was shooting at him.

_Boy, I couldn't do this a second time by myself._

Donald and Goofy were at Ansem's head now, beating it mercilessly. That was a bad idea. Sora could tell by the look on Ansem's face that he was going to unleash his most powerful attack.

"Take this!" He screamed. That was it. He threw his hands in the air and a laser beam came from them, striking Donald and Goofy down.

Sora got furious.

"How DARE you!" He said. He clenched his fists. "You'll pay for that."

"And how?" Ansem asked. "You have no way to recover them!"

Yes Sora did.

Sora put his Keyblade in the air and shouted, "HEAL!"

Donald became conscious once again.

"Alright Sora!" He shouted. "Goofy!"

Donald threw a green bottle at Goofy and Goofy woke up.

"Let's do it!" He said.

Sora started glowing.

"What?" He asked. Then he got an idea he had never got before. He glided up to Ansem.

"Spirited LIGHT!" He shouted. He let go of his Keyblade as it floated above them all. Donald and Goofy threw their weapons at the Keyblade as it did so. The three weapons collided and fused together.

"What?!" Answer screeched.

"It's all over for you." Sora shouted. He took a hold of the Keyblade Fusion and struck Ansem.

Ansem's guardian disappeared and Ansem fell to the so called "ground". (There was no ground for him to fall on, so it's figuratively.)

"Looks like we win... AGAIN for the fourth time!" Donald gloated.

"No, it's _my _fourth. It's _your _second." Sora corrected.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald pouted.

A door appeared in front of Sora and friends. Ansem stood up.

"I can still open the door! Kingdom Hearts, will live! Let eternal darkness reign!" He called. He opened the door slightly.

Sora shook his head sadly.

"Ansem, you just don't understand. Kingdom Hearts isn't darkness.... Kingdom Hearts, is LIGHT!" He shouted.

The door opened all the way and light poured out and onto Ansem.

"No! Light, can't stand it...." He muttered. He disappeared from the light that seemed to cause him pain.

_He'll be back... _Sora thought. He turned to the door that was now fully open to see all the light had gone and all that was left were TONS of Heartless. Including Anti-Sora and the Darkside.

The Heartless in the room saw Sora and the others and rushed at them.

"Oh, no! We can't fight all these things!" Sora complained, apparently giving up.

"Let's not give up!" Donald reassured.

_Huh... he's right you know. We can't give up just yet!_

"Let's do it Sora!" Came a squeaky voice. There was a small mouse looking straight at Sora. He had another Keyblade.

When Sora saw the second Keyblade, a lock appeared on the door.

_What!? Another Keyblade? A lock on this door? Is this the final door lock?_

Sora's Keyblade seemed to answer all of those questions. The Keyblade shot something at the lock on the door.

The Heartless were getting closer.

The door closed slightly from the power of Sora's Keyblade.

"Guys, don't just stand there, help me get this thing closed!" Sora griped as he struggled to help the Keyblade close the door. Donald and Goofy nodded and ran over to the door. When they got to it, they pushed it as hard as they could.

"You can't give up just yet Sora!"

Sora saw a third person trying to close the door. It was Riku!

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed. Riku was pulling the door closed, which meant he was the roadblock from the Heartless to Sora and company.

"I'll be fine. Just get this thing closed!" Riku reassured.

_Yeah right. I don't want to lose another friend._

"Listen to him Sora. We'll be fine." Came the squeaky voice from the mouse again. He held up his Keyblade and it tried to lock the door too.

With the power of the two Keyblades on the door, it closed very easily. Just before the Heartless got to it. But the mouse and Riku were left inside.

Ding!

Sora saw a slight movement beside him. When he could see what it was, he, Donald and Goofy gathered around it.

It was the second Keyblade.

Sora picked it up and looked at it. It had a Keyblade Keychain on it that looked exactly like his old Keychain.

"We have two now?" Goofy asked.

_I don't know....._

"Well, how could there be two Keyblade Masters?" Donald answered Goofy.

"I guess you're right. We have another Keyblade now!" Goofy concluded.

_Alright! Another Keyblade! Wait.... this doesn't feel right. I feel jittery and nervous. Shouldn't I be excited that my life can now be normal again? Shouldn't I be happy that the Heartless no longer pose a threat to the world? What IS normal for me now? Where will these Keyblades go? Where is Riku!? This can't be over. I know it._

"No Goofy...." Sora said. "This won't be my Keyblade. It will go to someone else."

"WHAT!? WHO SAID YOU COULD MAKE THAT ASSESSMENT!?" Donald screamed. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. I just.... _feel _that this isn't my Keyblade to take." Sora answered. He thrust the bladed key away from him and it disappeared into darkness to find its new host, a new hero, a new adventure, a new ally, and another partner for Sora, Donald and Goofy to put up with.

THE END!

I know... it's bad. But can you guess who gets the new Keyblade? I don't think you can. I promise that the next chapter will be better than this one I just had to get this going. Now click that review button! I can take flames.


	2. I Have A WHAT?

Yay! I got out chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

CHAPTER TWO: I found a What?

Kairi's POV:

I felt like I was just torn away from that place. I _used _to be standing in the cavern of Traverse Town, but something happened that knocked all the wind out of me. My knees buckled as I toppled over onto the... ground. I wouldn't call it ground, since it looked like I was moving like the speed of light, but oh well.

"What's—happening!?" I coughed.

I stood up. I had to hold my arms out for balance. My eyes were still closed though.

I stopped moving finally. I held onto my stomach like I was going to be sick. My eyes were still closed. I had been passed around worlds for the passed few.... well, I don't know how long.... like an offering plate in the old Destiny Island's Church.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

That name sounded familiar.... Oh wait, it's my name. I opened my eyes slightly. There was a girl running towards me. A girl in a yellow jumper. She was holding a jump rope. She looked familiar. This whole place looked familiar. It was an Island. And Island? I was on the Destiny Islands again! But who was the girl? Oh yeah: Selphie.

"Hi Selphie...." I said nicely. I sort of waved at her.

"That was some storm last night huh?" Selphie asked me.

Wait... last night? That can't be right. I was gone over a year from the Islands.... I was sure of it.

"Uh... yeah.... sure was!" I said back.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a tall guy in yellow running towards me. That was Wakka. He threw a ball fast at me.

"Yo Kairi, think fast!" He yelled. That was a wrong move.

I had been so used to dodging Heartless for so long, that's what I took the ball to be.

I doubled up my fist and smacked the ball right in the center of it. It rebounded right into Wakka's arms.

"Whoa...." Said the third and final person, Tidus. "Good reflexes!"

"Uh.... thanks?" I asked. I wouldn't call it a good thing. It's pretty sad that I would attack a ball because I thought it was a Heartless.

"Hey Kairi, you finally wanna play with us?" Wakka asked. "You can use Sora's sword. He seemed to have disappeared. Him and Riku.

Sora! I totally forgot about him! Where was he? I thought that things were supposed to be normal once the final Heartless was defeated. But what is normal now?

"Sure, why not?" I said. They handed me the wooden sword that Sora used to play with. I gripped it.

"First, you against Selphie." Wakka insisted.

"Okay, don't hold back!" Selphie said. She ran towards me, swinging her rope.

I jumped and struck her from behind like crazy.

"OW!" She wined.

"Come on Selphie!" Wakka yelled. "You can recuperate!"

Selphie threw her rope at me. It wrapped around my sword. Selphie pulled with all her might. I wouldn't let go of the sword, so I rammed into Selphie so she'd stop pulling.

"Oh, I can't believe I lost....!" She whined again.

"Now it's my turn!" Tidus yelled. He ran towards me. I was going to hit him, but my sword phased through him.

"What!?" I said. The island disappeared. Everything was purple.

_Keyblade...._

Where was that voice coming from?

_Keyblade...._

This was getting creepy.

Then there was a bright light.

_Ping!_

Something shoved itself into my hand.

_Keyblade...._

I looked at the thing I was now holding. It looked like the Keyblade that Sora had!

"This.... This can't be mine. This is Sora's!" I said though the purple nothingness. "Okay, think. When Squall wanted to give the Keyblade to someone else, he threw it to his side and it would disappear. Let me try that...."

It was harder since I was left-handed. I had seen everyone else throw it with their right hand. But I did what Squall did once. I threw the Keyblade to my left (well, right for Squall) and the Keyblade was supposed to disappear.

Nothing happened.

"Does this mean that this is MY Keyblade?" I asked.

I couldn't answer myself. The ground started shaking.... again.

"I'm getting sick of this earthquake stuff...." I said to myself.

Something was coming out of the ground. It looked like a shadow. Wait. No it wasn't. It was a Heartless!

"Battle me now, Princess." The thing said. It looked like Sora—except it was HUGE!

But it couldn't be a Heartless. Sora closed the final door. The Heartless should be gone.... right? Right. It couldn't be a Heartless.

But it called me Princess. It had to be a Heartless. I gripped the Keyblade with a death-grip.

"Bring it on...." I said.

The Heartless doubled up its big fist and slammed it into the ground. Little ant-looking Heartlesses came out of the hole that the big Heartless made.

"Just great." I said. I hit the big Heartless repeatedly.

The ants were trying to spark me with their antennas.

"Wow... now I know what Sora goes through." I said as I was blocking the ants and trying to attack the hand of the big Heartless. It wasn't really hard since the ant-Heartlesses are really stupid. I got rid of them easily and started hitting the hand again. The Heartless pulled his hand up so I couldn't get to it. That was fine, I could wait.

The thing finally put its hand down again. I had to make this shot count the most. I jumped in the air, pulled the Keyblade up, and put all my weight and strength into the Keyblade, shattering the Heartless into nothing.

_Don't be afraid...._

Don't be afraid? What's THAT mean? Was I afraid?

_The second door has opened...._

There's another door? I thought there was only one door!

_The time is now...._

What time?

The floor shifted and I tripped and fell to the ground. Then it disappeared again and I dropped.

THE END

I know it took me soooooo long to get this finished, but I have it now! :D


End file.
